User talk:ValiantHeart
Welcome to ValiantHeart's talkpage. Please add new messages at the end under a new section with a new heading stating the subject of the message. I will try my best to provide a speedy reply to your message. ---- Hello, I'm from the Wikia Graphical Entertainment Project (Formerly Wikia Anime Project; Graphical Entertainment stands for: Anime, Manga, Cartoons, and Comics; Though stage #1 is just Anime). I have actually been intending to adopt this wiki and a few others into the WGEP, I've just been waiting till the WGEP community grows larger and has branched out more. But if you are wanting to adopt this now I'm wondering if you would like to be part of the WGEP as a local Head for the Gundam Wiki? I can search the wiki later to see if there are any Category, Image, or Template conflicts which would need to be handled before the WGEP bots could safely do their normal actions here to. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) Apr 27, 2007 @ 06:41 (UTC) :Hi, I'm flattered to be offered such a position. May I know what would I need to do as a member of WGEP and as a local Head for the Gundam Wiki? Also, do you intend to merge the Gundam Wiki with WGEP or would it still be an independent wiki? - Valiant 06:48, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::Basically the WGEP isn't an actual wiki, it's a collection. The project's goal is to in a way give each Series it's own area with complete documentation. Because a Wikia can't be setup for each of the hundreds of series it's done in 2 ways. The smaller series are all documented on the top-level wiki in the project using a Subpage structure which is almost like giving each series it's own Mini Wiki. And the larger series get their own wiki. The main noticeable thing is that the sidebar on all the wiki in the project link back to the listing on the top-level wiki in the project, that is other than that fact that bots share a number of templates and a number of css classes are shared across all the wiki in the project meaning that they all share some core ways of working. Technically it's a merger with a project, not a merger with a wiki. I've tried to answer most of the questions that people would have at with the What will happen? guide. People seam enthusiastic about moving things from Wikipedia to here, so there shouldn't be much community confliction, only the normal technical stuff of getting a wiki in sync with the others. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) Apr 27, 2007 @ 07:08 (UTC) :::It sounds like an interesting idea. However, I would first like to concentrate on the Gundam Wiki and watch how both the Gundam Wiki and the WGEP develops. I had initial plans of customising the Gundam Wiki's design layout in a Gundam theme. Besides, I have not even successfully adopted the Gundam Wiki so I'm in no position to agree to such. If I manage to adopt the Gundam Wiki, I would seriously consider the prospects of such a partnership with WGEP. Rest assured that I will be surfing on the WGEP and the related wikis to fully understand the changes that will take place. - Valiant 11:55, 27 April 2007 (UTC) In the MediaWiki:Monobook.css could you replace: #p-cactions ul li, #p-cactions ul li a with #p-cactions > div > ul > li, #p-cactions > div > ul > li > a It'll look the same to you, but if you don't change that then it ruins the style for users who use tabmenus. p.s: Technically changing it like that also makes browsers setup the style more efficiently and faster. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 1, 2007 @ 11:32 (UTC) :Done. =D - I would like to give you a strong note of warning about the requested SITENAME change. It is not good to give a wiki a lengthened Project namespace. The project namespace is what is used to hold all project pages, abouts, information, copyrights, policies, wiki guides, etc... And is linked to a good number of times. Because of it's wide use the Project namespace is best treated as an id. General guidelines would be to keep it short because people will be typing it out exactly, rememberable, and avoid spaces and Wiki at the end. Which is why the InuYasha Wiki uses InuYasha and The Gaiapedia uses Gaiapedia. I've seen wiki fall into great disorganization because of a long project namespace. If you make one which is long then users are not compelled to use it. An example of an extreme case of this is the MMKB their project namespace is The Mega Man Knowledge-base as a result of this the only pages in that namespace are the default ones which came with the wiki. That namespace has resulted in people using MMKBL: and MMWiki: to prefix pages which should be in the project namespace, which ends up placing them in the Main namespace instead of the project namespace. If any project namespace changes were to be made, I would suggest Gundam as the namespace. It's short, to the point, rememberable, avoids making users to add extra spaces (More words increases chances of non-use) and is descriptive of the wiki. It's possible to make the interface output The Gundam Wiki in visual areas without making that the SITENAME. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 7, 2007 @ 22:24 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for pointing that out. It didn't cross my mind. However, Angela turned down the idea of using Gundam as the namespace, citing conflicts with the Gundam article. What's your opinion on that? - Valiant (talk) 15:59, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::The Gaiapedia's Main Page which is now named The Gaiapedia used to be at Gaiapedia. InuYasha has an article on InuYasha:InuYasha (character) and on InuYasha:InuYasha, while the Project namespace is InuYasha giving it InuYasha:InuYasha:Administrators. Namespaces don't cause article conflicts because a : must come after the text for it to be inside the namespace. The only conflict there possibly is is that InuYasha: doesn't work as an self interwiki link from InuYasha. But you are a single wiki which isn't part of the WGEP, so you don't half to worry about interwiki working differently because you aren't sharing anything. Not only that, but there is no Gundam: Interwiki link in the interwiki map. So you half to use w:c:gundam anyways. And even if you did join the WGEP, and also got that interwiki link meaning things would be shared, not only does the WGEP use the GENetwork template to output interwiki stuff, but there's also the fact that Anime:Gundam: would link here because of the GENetwork extension being installed. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 8, 2007 @ 04:59 (UTC) Suggestion Seperate some of the clustered pages, such as GP project's Gundam will have own pages. Keep GP project for general information. - Jestersage :What do you mean by GP project? joining your mecha community sure i would like to join this community and thanks for the offer sorry if i post this in the incorrect area im still getting used to this system. -sealedsoul PS due to some incorrect linking there seems to be multiple pages of the same thing. and im not sure how to make it so it redirects .. so for the time being u may see many multiple pages :The bot would redirect the duplicate pages. I got to check before I can be sure though. - ValiantHeart (talk) , ' PSS dont worry about redirecting . I found out how and the duplicate pages should be redirecting. and just for the record I did not "create" the duplicate pages. i was just following the links and found same pages but with the edit so i kinda redirected them all to the "-" ones IRC! * coughs*, that IRC page in the sidebar says that #Gundam is the Gundam Wiki's channel. However when viewing the Channel I see that it does not appear to be so. The the topic does not point here. Nor does the URL in the INFO registered in ChanServ. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk| local) Sep 16, 2007 @ 06:07 (UTC) That's weird. I'll change it back. - ValiantHeart (talk) 11:53, September 17 2007 helping out Hello i am Anakin Aznable. I saw a couple of your paragraphs. I noticed some were incomplete or basically had little or no information. I've been a Gundam fan since 2000. I dont know much about the Cosmic Era, After War or Turn A Gundam or the other 90's era non Universal Century Gundam's but i can affiliate myself as needed. My main expertise in the gundam universe mainly pertains in the Universal Century Era and of course the After Colony era, but more into the Universal Century. I'm very knowledgable about much of the character's, ships, mobile suits, mobile armors and so forth from Mobile Suit Gundam all the way to Gundam F-91. I've yet to see V-Gundam. And i make it policy not to see G-Savior a biased opinion, but it is my own. I be a big help. Thank you and have a nice day. : Hi, please sign your comments with your name the next time. It'll be great if you can contribute. Many of the articles here are incomplete. The place is currently in a mess due to dumping of information (relevant or not). The cleaning up process will take quite some time. I noticed that you edited the pages many many times, each within a few minutes of the previous edit. Please DO NOT do this. There is a preview option for you to check your changes, rather than to keep submitting the article just for checking. It is preferable if you keep each edit to a single submission. - ValiantHeart (talk) , ' Amuro Ray section hi i did some revisions on the Amuro Ray section. See what you think and get back to me on it. have a nice day. :You would need to provide citation for all the information you used. Please list all references at the end of the article. - ValiantHeart (talk) , ' revisions and citations my apologies i'm still new at this so i'll do as you suggested. As for my citations. My sources mainly comes from either mahq.net or directly from the Movie Trilogy and the 43 episode tv series. And i have put the external link for the source for the Amuro Ray section. Thank for your comments and i will continue to be active in the gundam wikia. have a nice day. :You would need to cite in the articles. Refer to Wikipedia on how to make citations. Once again, please sign your messages by typing ~~~ or ~~~~ after your message. - ValiantHeart (talk) 16:32, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Zaku I from the G Gen wiki Hi, I'm Zaku I from the G Generation wiki (http://ggen.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page), I thought it might be a good idea to see if you guys would like to collaboration the two wikis. We're not focusing on profiles but rather the in game stats, and you guys seem to lack any G Generation information, so it would be a good idea for us to add a link at the bottom of pages to the others article on the unit. We're currently trying to get things set up and really don't have much to show for our effort at this point, but we hope to become the best (and pretty much only) English resource for the G Generation games and G Generation originals. Thank you very much for your time! --Zaku I 08:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :That'll be beneficial to both wikis. It'll be great if you could contribute articles regarding G Generation to the Gundam Wiki. - ValiantHeart (talk) 16:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) SciFi Wiki Hi, I'm an admin on the SciFi Wiki and we could really use some help. So if you could add some articles on Gundam (or other scifi, we're mostly Star Trek and Doctor Who) it would be very helpful. Thanks!--UESPA 01:09, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Possible Admin position? Wanted to send via email but it seemed blocked.. Anyways i would like to apply for an admin position if any is available. I would like to help contribute towards the expansion of the site. I just want to help contribute in anyway possible and help maintain the consistency of work done =) Just a little info cause of privacy issues *Live in Sydney, Australia (GMT + 10) *Have a bit of experience on web designing (PHP, HTML.) *Have experience on forums administration and website administration. *Have experience editing in wiki ( after alot of trial and error but eventually =P ) *And I can work as a team or individual I do understand if you deny my application as this is quite random but will be eternally grateful if you allow me the opportunity. Thank you for your attention Sealedsoul 11:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Need more pics for Gundam 00 Hey, I'm a fellow editor and I need some help in adding in pics for Gundam 00. While the mechs are relatively covered, a lot of characters aren't. If it's not too much trouble, could you add in some? Thanks for you time and consideration. Wasabi 12:10, 6 October 2008 (UTC) MAHQ Image MAHQ allow fellow fans to use their image. Although I guess this doesn't include "custom lineart". Kuruni 11:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) No, most of them are still official art. The custom lineart will has note in its profile (like "''variant A custom lineart by contributor"). The custom lineart need some serious job like repaint or pasting parts together. Simple clean-up (removing background, for instance) doesn't make it custom. Kuruni 12:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) How do you change the title of the article? Thanks for the welcome by the way, but how do you change the title of the article? Thanks in advance for speedy reply. : I can't really reply if you don't leave your name. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 16:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Zimmad Which areas of gundam could I watch that involve the Zimmad company? Zimmad 16:02, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Discussion Topic Hello,I's a relatively new member here at this wiki and I was wondering if there is a good place on this site to discuss arguments for certain facts of a seriesspecifically interested in the 00 series,but it may apply to all.It would easier than for editors to edit;sometimes disputed content; without it being undone very quickly later,since there would be a place them to argue their reasoning and maybe evidence.Or for people to counterargue why the editor's arguments is not true or maybe reach neutral ground. Of course,there could already been one and I missed it.I'm not really into this wiki editing yet,but I really love Gundam 00 series and would love to contribute to the site,if needed anyways.Thanks. About that position Hey, sorry for the delayed reply, been going through some person stuff at home and haven't been that actively as of late. Anyway, I'm interested on what you said about your other site, but i'm not really able to contribute at this time. I need a job right now and there are other things that require my attention. I would love a non-vandalized tranformers wiki myself, a bunch of immature editors are constantly putting put their unprofessional crap online with this ridiculous comments that doesn't serve much purpose. Unless there's a paid position, i need to prioritize my finanical crisis and career first. Still, I'll continue to contribute. I'm going to complete most if not all the profile characters of Gundam 00 by end of the summer. Thanks for the consideration though. Wasabi 13:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) About the photo in Rain cone unit form well, the photo you upload in "Awake", is more clear than my one... can u upload your version in the page, or u can send the video/link/photo to me and let me fix the photo? Active Sorry for assuming assuming you were not active (Three months of no editing, made me kinda think you were inactive, And also that stuff about starting another site, made me think you abandoned this one). Simant 16:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Please comment, Forum:Gundam Semantics. Simant 19:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) semantics is really more of a yes/no issue... Simant 03:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :*scratches head* you want to implement semantics on a site with 30 articles? Simant 04:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Well im currently working on salvaging the mess here, only messes left really are stuff in Category:Cleanup, or in Category:Splitup, and we've pretty much standardized all the mobile suit pages. Next step after that is to implement the character infobox, and get semantics here; almost got a good looking template for forms also here that once it has the proper semantics extensions installed should be ready to work... Simant 04:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, the mess though it may be, I still wanna try to get semantics running on here. We just have to clean up one step at a time. Though I get the impression that you have decided to focus your efforts on mechabay, which is your choice, however without you or sealedsoul here, we don't have an active admin really. It kinda ties our hands on some things. Like style sheets, etc. Simant 04:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Well it would be greatly appreciated if you could ask wikia staff to enable semantic mediawiki here. Simant 01:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *Poke* Well if your just gonna be an admin and contribute extremely rarely like once every two months.. im gonna have to personally consider you inactive.. Simant 23:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Question on Stubs Hi, I'm somewhat new here, but I'm a die-hard Gundam Fan, and want to help out. I was wondering, though, if there were any Turn A Gundam pages that need editing and embelishment. See, Turn A is my favorite series, and also my specialty. Unfortunately, I'm not very well versed in the Seed series, so I'm not much help there. thanks for uploaded a HD version photo of "Rain core life unit form" Thanks a lot for this... but can you help me more? upload more clear photos in this page with Battle profile's Are there any battle or war profile boxes created?